Onega
Onega (Russ. Онега) is a Uralican city, the second-largest in Northwest Uralica. It was formerly the largest city and second-largest settlement, however this changed with the 1 September 2010 merger of Mirnyy into Plesetsk. It is accessible by Highway UH-13A, which connects the city to Severodvinsk, and also to Highway UH-13, which runs through Plesetsk and eventually Vologda. It sits at the mouth of the Onega River, on the White Sea. Originally a port, this ancient settlement (it celebrates its 875th anniversary in 2012) has been a wood products producing city for much of its history. Lumber sawmilling was its number one industry for hundreds of years, which would later be supplemented by pulp-and-paper production in the 20th century. In the early days of the 21st century, it also was a key transit point for oil being transported through the White Sea-Baltic Canal (which was closed after the Cataclysm), but a 2003 accident involving a Russian and a Latvian oil tanker near the floating transfer terminal at Onega resulted in the company running the operations in the area not having their license renewed the following year. Plans to reinstate them, started in 2005, were rendered impossible by the events of the Cataclysm. As the Robertian era dawned, the area once again had to rely on forestry to keep its population up. However, over the last four years, it has developed a decent merchant shipbuilding industry, and since its annexation by Uralica, has developed solid metallurgy and hi-tech sectors as well. Culture Onega's population is still predominantly ethnic Russian, although there are also a good number of Karelians in the city due to the close proximity of Onega to Karelia, and there are Finns and even a few Saami as well. As one of the major ports on the White Sea, multilingualism is a necessity, so the population tends to be largely fluent in all three major commercial languages of Uralica: English, Russian, and Finnish. Many people who work the docks also speak Norwegian due to the fact that many merchant ships coming in from Old Norway will dock in Onega. The city itself has a very large historical museum, chronicling the hundreds of years of settlement history as well as having ethnographic exhibits concerning Komi, Saami, and Nenets peoples. It also has several beautiful new churches, including the towering "Neo-Russian" Orthodox Church Of The Uralican Martyrs right downtown. Off the coast of Onega lies Kiy Island, and with it, the Holy Cross Monastery. A movie was filmed here in the winter of 1989 and 1990, after the Communist-inspired religious persecution that had forced its closing had ended. Sport Football (Soccer) Kolmonen *Spartak Onega Nelonen *Neftekhimik Onega Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Onega *Dinamo Onega *Onegan Palloseura *Nautika Onega *Sever Onega *Metallurg Onega *Lokomotiv Onega *Transit Onega *Trud Onega *Luch Onega *Torpedo Onega *CSKA Onega *CSKVC Onega *Belomorets Onega *Pomor Onega *Onezhsky Sportklub Handball *Onezhsky RMS Ice Hockey *Onega Mariners Bandy *Onega Bandyklub Basketball *Onega BK Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Trudovaya Sloboda *Novaya Derevnya *Ponga *Shalga Category:Settlements of Uralica